Fault
by Jiyuu15
Summary: Dia membencinya, tapi bisa apa Yukimura Tooru jika sudah diseret sedalam ini pada permainan berbahaya dari seorang Nagamasa Midori? / Lanjutan fic Fault by Haisaki / warn!full r-18 yaoi / PwP / Don't like don't read


Tubuh mungil pria yang bekerja sebagai mangaka dewasa kini sedang menggeliat resah dalam pelukan orang lain dibelakangnya, tidak peduli menjadi sekusut dan seberantakkan apa dirinya sekarang ini. Mulut yang selalu melontarkan makian ditujukan pada pemilik tangan yang melingkar pada pinggangnya, sosok yang sangat dibencinya, terus meloloskan desah pendek disertai tarikan napas berat.

Dia membencinya, tapi bisa apa Yukimura Tooru jika sudah diseret sedalam ini pada permainan berbahaya dari seorang Nagamasa Midori?

"Bagaimana, Yukimura-kun?" bibir pria bersurai hijau gelap tersebut hinggap di antara helaian rambut legamnya, menghirup aroma khas mangsanya malam ini. "Bisa kusarankan, bukankah lebih enak jika kau merasakan ini di dalam mulutmu lebih dulu?" tangan yang rajin menggarap _manga_ untuk kali ini dipaksa bertugas membelai barang privasi Midori yang sudah tidak sabaran untuk dimanja dengan apapun, "─kau tidak ingin mempraktekkan adegan di mana seorang tokoh yang kau buat sedang memberikan pelayanan pada sesuatu yang memenuhi mulutnya, hm?"

Brengsek. Yukimura sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Iya, dia ingin. Dia ingin melakukannya. Dia ingin melepaskan semua sensasi aneh yang membuatnya menggelinjang bak cacing kepanasan, yang membuat tubuhnya terasa begitu panas, haus oleh kontak fisik bersama dokter mesum satu ini.

Dirinya memang hina, namun apa daya ketika seorang Yukimura dalam keadaan terangsang berat, "C-cepathh─" ruang yang semula hanya berisikan desah dan napas bersahutan keduanya terpecah oleh suara darinya yang selalu saja terdengar erotis di telinga Midori, "Cepath... nghh... masuk─ masuk ke dalam...kuuh..."

Heh, bahkan Midori pun tidak akan berlagak sok menolak jika _snipper_ andalan _Toy Gun Gun_ sudah memohon seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yukimura Tooru sudah membayangkan beberapa posisi atau gaya bercinta yang ingin dimintanya pada Matsuoka Masamune. Rasa senang bahkan tidak bisa diungkapkan melalui kata-kata saat pria yang berperawakan masih bocah ini mendapat undangan menggiurkan untuk bermain ke Hotel bersama orang yang selama ini disukainya─tidak, bahkan dicintainya.

Senyum mengembang setia pada wajah manisnya setelah mendapat pesan barusan. Malam ini mungkin akan menjadi malam yang tidak pernah Yukimura Tooru lupakan, malam di mana dia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada si pirang kemudian jatuh pada kenikmatan di atas ranjang.

Hah, kenyataannya jauh dari ekspetasi Yukimura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aoharu x Kikanjuu © NAOE**

 **Warning!PWP, Yaoi full sex-scene ( serius, jangan nekat kalau nggak kuat baca full yaoi** **), OOC, Typo(s), Etc.**

 **MidoYuki**

 **Fault by Jiyuu15**

 **~Don't like, don't read~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua bola mata gelap yang tergenang air mata terpaku pada sebuah barang menjulang tepat di depan wajah. Bibir bawah digigit, mencoba menguasai diri agar tidak melahap sesuatu menggiurkan tersebut untuk dijadikannya mainan dalam mulut. Yukimura memejamkan mata rapat, kepala menggeleng pelan sebagai penolakan perintah oleh si dokter sialan yang telah menjebaknya.

"Ada apa, Yukimura-kun? Bukankah kau menginginkan ini?" batang miliknya sendiri dipegang, ujungnya diarahkan pada bibir mungil tertutup yang basah oleh salivanya. "Tidak ingin memainkannya, eh?"

Tatapan Yukimura mengarah pada Midori, sengaja membentuk sebuah ekspresi kesal atau marah sekedar untuk menakuti pria brengsek yang sangat dibencinya. Tapi─pffft, apa yang dilakukannya malah menjadi tontonan menarik bagi Midori. Seolah Yukimura menantang untuk dijinakkan.

"Kalau begitu, biar benda di dalam tubuhmu yang memaksamu," sebuah tombol pada _remote_ kecil yang sedang Midori bawa ditekan, memberikan efek pada Yukimura yang mendadak berteriak kaget.

"B-brengsek! Aa-akhh! L, lepa─angh!" tubuh telanjang yang semula berposisi menungging dengan wajahnya menghadap pada kejantanan Midori kini sukses ambruk begitu suara aneh terdengar. Seperti suatu benda yang bergetar.

Ah, vibrator.

Desahan keras terus diperdengarkan selama benda berbentuk lonjong tertanam di dalam lubangnya memberikan getaran cepat, tubuh berpeluh itu terus menggeliat pula karena sensasinya, menjadi lemas.

Ah, beginikah rasanya? Beginikah yang dirasakan para tokoh buatannya dalam _manga_ ketika Yukimura menggambarkan mereka sedang bermain dengan alat-alat seks?

Dan, persetan, bagaimana bisa Nagamasa Midori memiliki barang-barang semacam ini?

"Nah," dagu sedikit diangkat agar pemuda berkacamata itu mendongak, "─bungkam mulutmu dengan ini," bibir yang memberi celah langsung dipaksa membuka pintu masuk untuk kejantanan Midori yang keras, menerobos masuk ke ruang lembab di dalam mulut dalam beberapa kali dorong.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata kian deras mengalir di pipi saat tangan Midori melepaskan kacamatanya, tidak butuh lama hingga tangan si dokter muda itu beralih mengusap helaian gelap berantakan miliknya penuh sayang.

"Mainkan saja sepuasmu, Yukimura-kun,"

Memang, seorang Yukimura Tooru merasa dirinya direndahkan sedemikian rupa mendengar ucapan kotor barusan, namun dorongan nafsu berhasil menggerakkan mulut kecilnya untuk melayani Midori. Atau tanpa disadarinya, memang inilah yang Yukimura inginkan.

"Mmnhh..." lidah mula-mula berpindah menuju kepala batang, dengan ragu menjilat tempat yang berbeda dari bagian bawah milik Midori. Jilat, terus menerus, memutari bagian ujung paling sensitif, meninggalkan saliva kental dan basah hingga kecupan decap gemas diperdengarkan.

"Nghh... b, besar... milikmu─"

"Hm? Lalu? Kau tidak percaya diri untuk bisa membuatku mencapai orgasme?"

Sengaja meremehkan.

Yukimura memang sudah berumur dewasa, tapi, ayolah, kelakuannya masih bocah. Hanya dengan sedikit sindiran yang sengaja digunakan untuk memancing emosinya, siapapun akan Yukimura ladeni. Entah itu berkelahi, atau dalam hal semacam ini sekalipun.

Kejantanan yang sempat bebas dari rongga mulut sang mangaka kembali dilahap lapar olehnya. Mulut mungil mencoba memasukkan bagian paling menggoda tersebut agar sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam gua lembab, tapi memang mustahil bagi Yukimura untuk melakukannya. Baru sebagian, namun ujung milik Midori sudah menabrak dinding mulut atasnya.

Aaah, bukankah ini pemandangan yang menarik? Lihat saja, betapa jelas seringai tipis yang terbentuk pada wajah si dokter, tidak sekalipun lepas kedua manik kelabunya memperhatikan bocah nakal berusaha melahap penuh bagian bawahnya.

"Aaahm─mncchhh..."

"Hahhh... bagaimana kalau kita melakukan permainan kecil, seperti bermain siapa yang bisa 'bertahan', Yukimura-kun?"

Mengernyit, Yukimura terheran dengan ucapan barusan. Namun tidak terlalu lama, tepat saat mata gelapnya menyorot apa yang tengah Midori pegang sekarang ini.

Kejantanan buru-buru dilepas dari mulutnya, bermaksud mengutarakan peringatan, "JANG─"

Ah, terlambat.

"A-aanhhh! Aaah! M, mmh!"

Kecepatan getaran pada vibrator yang terpasang pada lubang Yukimura naik dari level sebelumnya.

"Hm? Kenapa tidak diteruskan, Yukimura-kun~?" senyum cerah terpasang pada wajah Midori tanpa sedikit pun merasa iba akan keadaan lawan mainnya yang terjerat oleh kenikmatan sekaligus rasa sakit.

"H, henti─ ngghhh... kannh,"

"Sudah kubilang, kita bermain siapa yang bertahan, kan?"

Keparat. Yukimura memejamkan matanya rapat menahan rasa kian aneh dibawah sana, yang membuat _adik kecil_ nya terbangun untuk kedua kalinya.

"─kita lihat, siapa yang akan bertahan lebih dulu adalah pemenangnya. Dan pemenang boleh menjatuhi hukuman pada yang kalah,"

Yukimura melempar tatapan jijik, menggeram pula sebagai balasan atas tawaran kotor barusan.

Memang, bertingkah sok galak, tapi Yukimura tetaplah Yukki yang mudah jinak jika otaknya sudah kotor oleh hal mesum.

Pemuda berhias rona merah di pipi itu akhirnya kembali melayani barang yang mengeras meminta dimanja. Mulut yang gemetar sesekali meloloskan desahan membungkus kejantanan tegang, mengemut ujungnya dengan hisapan kecil sebagai permulaan. Lidah kemudian bergerak naik - turun secara cepat pada pucuk kepala kejantanan Midori, tak lupa dengan mulut yang juga bekerja menghisapi ketat batangnya secara beraturan.

"Ya... begitu... Yukimura-kun," jemari yang tenggelam diantara helaian kelam Yukimura mulai menjambak pelan mahkota si mangaka. Napas mulai terdengar memburu, terlebih ketika mata kelabunya disuguhi oleh pemandangan seorang Yukimura Tooru, si mangaka kelewat mesum ini memberikannya _service_.

Masih asyik dengan pekerjaannya untuk membuat kejantanan dalam mulut basah, Yukimura kini menambah tempo permainannya. Bagian keras terus dihisap, disedot kuat hingga dikulum seirama lidah menari pada ujungnya. Semakin mulutnya naik pada bagian kepala kejantanan, terus, hingga bibir hinggap pada tempat sensitif semua pria dan berlanjut Yukimura menghisapinya, seakan menuntut pucuk keras itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam mulutnya. Jika dibiarkan begini terus, Yukimura akan benar-benar berhasil membuat Midori mencapai klimaks terlebih dulu.

"Hnnh... Yukki..."

Lagi, senyum puas muncul pada wajahnya. Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini tampak licik. Dan benar saja, satu tombol ditekan lagi, yang tentunya guna mempercepat getaran pada benda di dalam lubang lawan mainnya.

Sontak, manik gelap berurai air mata terbelalak merasa lubangnya seolah dikoyak paksa dengan getaran. "Mmffghh! Mnnhhh─"

Jemari Yukimura membungkus bagian batang, memeganginya sementara kepalanya kini bergerak naik-turun, perlahan, namun semakin cepat, membiarkan ujung kejantanan Midori berkali-kali menabrak kerongkongan dan bergesekan dengan dinding mulut ketatnya.

Ah, tinggal menunggu waktu, siapa yang akan datang lebih dulu─tidak juga. Karena pemenangnya sudah terlihat jelas.

 _Junior_ Yukimura sudah mengalirkan precum.

"Hmpft, jangan ditahan, Yukimura-kun,"

Nagamasa Midori memang pria licik. Tombol terakhir dari mainan seks miliknya ditekan, mengabaikan bagaimana keadaan Yukimura nantinya yang bisa berakibat fatal.

"AH─AAAKH! A-APA YANG─"

Sudah tidak kuat, berapa kali pun berusaha menahan, Yukimura kali ini tidak akan sanggup. Sebuah ekspresi kesakitan dan wajah memerah menggoda ditujukan secara tidak sadar memanja Midori.

"Ah! Nggaaaah! K-kauuuhh... c-cura─AAKH!"

Jeritan nikmat akhirnya lepas dari mulut yang sedari tadi mengutarakan makian kotor kepada lawannya. Sejumlah cairan putih kental menyembur mengotori seprei ranjang dan bagian tubuh keduanya, entah itu di kaki Midori maupun perutnya sendiri. Benda panjang di dalam lubang sudah berhenti bergetar, namun belum terlepas.

"Ssh, ini belum selesai," dia yang tidak memiliki perasaan kasihan sedikit pun pada lawannya yang masih lemas oleh klimaks, menekan kepala Yukimura untuk kembali menunduk, mengurung bagian kebanggaannya dengan mulut hangat Yukimura berlumurkan banyak saliva.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu," sudah berada di ujung nafsu membuncah, mulut mengemuti kejantanan Midori, membiarkannya mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya dan menghisapinya hingga menciptakan bunyi nakal menggoda. Belum cukup, Yukimura menyedot kuat agar bagian itu menyemburkan cairan sama sepertinya.

Sedikit lagi, hingga ujung bibir Yukimura mengalirkan saliva deras, mulut kecil itu tak menyerah untuk memuaskan kejantanan Midori hingga─

"K, khh─"

Satu pekikan kecil keluar bersamaan dengan Yukimura merasa mulutnya penuh oleh semburan hangat.

Satu, dua, tiga tegukan, Yukimura melepaskan milik Midori yang semula di dalam mulutnya, menciptakan benang liur bercampurkan cairan putih ketika si mangaka menarik mundur kepalanya.

Napas keduanya berantakkan, saling bertatapan pula manik hitam sayu dengan kedua kelabu seorang Nagamasa.

"Kau yang kalah, Yukimura-kun," tersenyum, dibawanya tangan Midori menuju pipi si manis yang baru saja menikmati rasa klimaksnya, diusap bersamaan dengan diperhatikannya raut wajah Yukimura saat ini.

Lihat, siapa yang sudah terjebak ke dalam permainannya? Mata sayu yang menatap penuh nafsu, wajah memerah yang panas, peluh yang mulai menetes membasahi kulit, bibir yang berlumurkan oleh saliva.

Tangan yang membelai lembut pipi Yukimura tiba-tiba ditahan pergelangannya oleh pemilik rambut raven, yang kemudian diarahkannya pada mulut sendiri. Gemetar, namun beberapa kecupan menelusuri kulit tangan tersebut.

"... lagi,"

Oh, meski suara terdengar begitu lirih, namun Midori bisa mendengarnya. Hanya saja, mempermainkan Yukimura Tooru si pembangkang yang kini berhasil dijinakkan olehnya adalah merupakan kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

"Hm? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu,"

Biarkan harga dirinya jatuh malam ini. Yukimura sudah terlalu buta oleh nafsu nyata. Ini bukanlah imajinasi yang selalu dicurahkannya dalam manga, ini bukanlah hasrat yang ia rasakan ketika bermain dan berkutat dengan dunia erotis dalam game.

"... h, hukum aku─"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yukimura sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Yang berada bersamanya ini bukanlah musuhnya, orang yang dibencinya─tidak, lebih tepatnya persetan dengan perasaannya tentang Midori Nagamasa.

Pemuda bersurai hitam berantakan yang tengah terbaring pasrah di atas ranjang dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai kain pun menatap penuh harap untuk diserang sebanyak mungkin. Lihat saja tatapan sayu tergoda miliknya yang seakan ingin bermain dengan bagian menjulang tegak milik pria di atasnya.

Midori sedikit membungkukkan badannya, memutus jarak antara bibir keduanya hingga satu kecupan ditanamkan. "Yukimura-kun," suara menggoda membuat tubuh si mangaka menggeliat, "─buat aku bersemangat untuk menjamahmu,"

Brengsek. Lagi-lagi mengulur waktu. Apa dokter sialan ini tidak tahu betapa inginnya Yukimura segera dipuaskan oleh miliknya? Ingin segera menerima perlakuan Midori pada tubuhnya selanjutnya?

Tidak juga, bukannya Midori tidak menyadari bahwa perlakuannya ini mengundang kekecewaan dari lawan mainnya, tapi memang disengajanya agar Yukimura mau merujuk kepadanya. Melihat, seberapa jalang si mangaka ini jika melakukan adegan dewasa yang biasa ia curahkan dalam gambar.

Mengabaikan rasa malu, kedua kaki Yukimura melingkar di pinggul Midori, menekan ke bawah sengaja agar kejantanan pria di atasnya terjepit di antara selangkangannya. Tubuh kemudian bergerak naik turun, memberikan gesekan untuk menggoda sesuatu yang Yukimura inginkan. "Nhh... ahhh~ mmh... masukkanhhh..." tangan ikut mengalung pada leher, menarik Midori ke dalam ciuman panas serta pertarungan lidah yang menciptakan decak basah erotis memenuhi ruangan.

Dasar anak nakal, tentunya Midori tidak akan berdiam diri menjawab godaan Yukimura. Lidah saling ditautkan dalam ciuman memabukkan, saliva keduanya bercampur hingga meleleh dari ujung bibir Yukimura sementara satu tangan beringsut turun ke bawah, memegang miliknya dan mengarahkannya tepat di depan lubang Yukimura─bukan memasukinya, yang ada malah menggesek-gesekkannya saja.

Ciuman diakhiri paksa oleh Yukimura, erangan tidak sabaran diutarakan.

"Masukkaanhh... kkh... brengsek!" pinggul didorong maju agar dirinya bisa merasakan milik Midori memasukinya, "─sialanaahh... a, aku menginginkannya..."

"Bukan begitu caranya memohon,"

"Akuu... emmmhh~ i,ingin─"

"Lebih. Lagi. Memohonlah, katakan semua yang Yukimura-kun pikirkan,"

Sialan. Sialan. Dia sungguh membenci Nagamasa Midori, dan di waktu bersamaan pula dirinya membutuhkan pria ini.

"Kejantananmu─" sesekali desah tetap lolos di tengah isak tangis berhiaskan tatapan memelas, "Aku menginginkannya... biarkan aku... enggh... merasakan besarnya... di dalam lubang... terus─aku ingin kau terus─ hnghh... terus menyodokkannya ke dalam─ haahhh... buat aku... menjerit─ buat aku... basah... dengan─ngh, ngaahh... klimaksmu─"

Anak pintar. Beberapa tepukan pada kepala Yukimura diberikan sebagai hadiah, yang kemudian menjadi usapan lembut bak memperlakukannya seperti pasien kecil yang biasa ia tangani. Kecupan singkat mendarat dikening, turun ke hidung, pipi dan terakhir pada bibir terbukanya. "Buka kakimu, Yukimura-kun," titahnya yang segera direspon oleh Yukimura. Kedua kaki yang semula menyilangi pinggul Midori berganti posisi menjadi turun, membuka keduanya agar bagian tengah dapat dijamah.

"Kau yang menginginkannya, kan?" bisikan kembali diperdengarkan sementara ujung kejantanan mulai menekan-nekan lubang Yukimura.

"Iyaahhh... haaahh... aku... mauuh,"

"Kalau begitu, kau benar-benar tidak peduli kan jika melakukan semua ini bukan dengan Masamune,"

Terlambat. Meski sempat kedua mata hitamnya terbelalak kaget dengan ucapan yang menghujam tepat pada hatinya, Yukimura kelewat hilang akal karena kejantanan pria di atasnya sudah didorong paksa dalam sekali hentakan untuk menembus dan mengoyak lubang sempitnya. Kedua tangan refleks kembali mengalung erat pada leher, memeluk upaya pertahanannya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada bagian bawah. Kuku pada jemari tak luput pula mencakar punggung Midori, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang sama pada bibir bawahnya sendiri akibat gigitan untuk meredam teriakannya.

Sakit. Sakit! Sial, Yukimura lupa satu hal bahwa Midori Nagamasa adalah tipe _S,_ karenanya seharusnya ia tidak heran jika pria itu melakukannya dengan kasar tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakitnya. Genangan air mata pada pelupuk mata kian mengalir deras, tak kuasa pula Yukimura menahan diri untuk tidak mengutarakan apa yang mendera pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"S-sakit... ini... enghh... sakit,"

Terdiam, Midori tidak bergerak sama sekali setelah satu hentakan yang menenggelamkan miliknya dipijat sedemikian nikmat oleh lubang sempit Yukimura. "Ssh... sebentar lagi, Yukimura-kun... sakitnya hanya sebentar," belaian tangan Midori yang lembut berhasil menenangkan Yukimura. Pemuda bersurai berantakan itu mengangguk pelan seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada si dokter, masih belum bisa mengatur napasnya yang terengah karena benda besar yang memenuhi bagian bawahnya. Ahh, ia bisa merasakannya. Bisa merasakan kedutan pada bagian milik Midori, merasakan bahwa lubangnya memanja dengan pijatan, terasa pula geli dan basah yang bercampur aneh namun membuatnya candu.

Bisikan mesra Midori ditengah momen keduanya menikmati penyatuan tubuh mereka menyadarkan Yukimura dari jeratan nafsu memabukkan, "Aku akan mulai bergerak, Yukimura-kun," ucapnya bercampur engahan napas tidak sabaran, dijawab oleh anggukan kecil dari si mangaka.

Pelukan sengaja dikendurkan, tubuh Midori membuat sedikit jarak guna dirinya dapat menikmati wajah manis Yukimura Tooru. Mata menatap intens, sementara kejantanannya ditarik mundur perlahan─keluar kemudian dihentakkan masuk kembali sedalam mungkin hingga mulut Yukimura terbuka lebar meneriakkan kesakitannya. Ini masih permulaan, ya, Yukimura tahu, hubungan intim yang ia tahu melalui _manga_ memang menyiksa pada awalnya, namun untuk selanjutnya─ah, yang jelas, seorang Yukki tidak mengira pengalaman pertamanya ini sebegitu sakit, terlebih dengan ukuran besar milik Midori. Sempat kedua tangannya mendorong lemah dada bidang Midori, namun segera ditahan kedua pergelangannya dan ditawan dengan satu tangan ke atas kepala Yukimura.

Bibir kenyal Yukimura tidak pernah bosan untuk Midori lumat. Dipagutnya habis-habisan layaknya mengemut permen manis, sedangkan pinggul terus bergerak menghajar bagian bawah lawannya. Yukimura mengernyit, mata sedikit terbuka bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang memberi celah Midori untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Manik hitam bertemu dengan kelabu, bukan lagi sorot kebencian melainkan lunaknya dia yang memiliki panggilan Yukki. Beginikah sisi lemah Yukimura? Hmpft, sayang sekali jika Midori tidak menghabiskan waktu semalaman bersama pria manis yang dalam keadaan tidak berdaya.

"Emhh!" bunyi becek dan tamparan dibawah terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Diikuti pula dengan suara decit ranjang mereka. Pergerakan yang semula pelan rupanya dipercepat oleh Midori. Kejantanannya kini tidak tanggung berkali-kali tanpa jeda menerobos dinding sempit dan licin oleh cairan di dalam sana. Setiap hentakan dilakukan secara keras oleh empunya, memaksa Yukimura harus melepaskan ciumannya untuk sekedar protes.

"Mmhh─mwaaahh! Ahhh... hhhah~ pelanhhh... ahhnn!" erangan diabaikan, kepala pria bersurai hijau gelap kini beringsut turun dan berhenti di depan tonjolan tegang pada dada Yukimura.

"Berteriaklah, Yukimura-kun. Terus, perdengarkan jeritanmu. Amhh─"

Belum selesai titik paling sensitifnya diserang, malah sekarang tonjolan sensitif lainnya tengah diemut-emut gemas oleh Midori, seolah si dokter ini menyusu. Bibir bawah digigit kuat, peluh mulai membasahi rambutnya akibat sensasi nikmat menjalar di dalam tubuh. "S-sudaaahhh... aaah... breng─hnghhh... AAAH!" entah pada dorongan keberapa, Yukimura tiba-tiba terpekik. Ahh, kebetulan sekali Midori menyadarinya. Tanpa melepaskan puting dalam mulutnya, kembali pinggul dihentakkan maju menabrak pada tempat sebelumnya yang merupakan titik kenikmatan _uke_ -nya─bingo. Yukimura kembali berteriak keras saat ia melakukannya.

"Di sini, hngghh... Yukimura-kun?" lagi, berkali-kali, kejantanannya disodokkan ke titik kenikmatan Yukimura, tak ayal membuat lawannya mendesah liar hingga menangis, mengemis untuk berhenti atau _adik kecil_ nya yang sudah berlumur precum siap untuk menunjukkan klimaksnya. Terus, entah sudah berapa kali mulutnya terbuka melantunkan permohonan agar Midori berhenti, sekedar membiarkannya untuk mengambil napas lega, namun hasilnya nihil. Kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh orang yang ia benci membutakan dirinya, pasrah menerima semua perlakuan dari Nagamasa Midori.

"M-maauhh... aaahhhh... hhh... keluarrhhh..."

"Hngh? Bukankah masih awal untuk klimaks, hmhh..."

"B-bodoh─enghh... hhh... sshh... milikmuuhh... penuh... aaakh~ sudah... tidak tah─"

Belum selesai bicara, Yukimura merasa lubangnya tidak lagi penuh oleh sesuatu yang keras dan besar. Sedikit heran, manik basah oleh air mata menyorot pada sosok Midori, namun dalam sekali gerakan tiba-tiba tubuhnya dibalik paksa, kedua pantat diangkat naik memposisikan tubuhnya kini menungging dengan kepala yang masih berlabuh pada empuk ranjang.

 _J-jangan bilang─_

"Kau pasti mengetahui posisi ini bukan? Atau bahkan menambahkannya ke dalam cerita _manga_ mu, Yukimura-kun," Yukimura terbelalak kaget. Bagian yang sebelumnya memenuhi lubangnya kini menggesek-gesek belahan pantatnya. Ujungnya yang licin meninggalkan secercak cairan di sana,"Kau tidak penasaran dengan rasanya posisi ini, hm? Layaknya aku tengah menunggangimu,"

Lagi, Yukimura termakan omongan iblis bermuka malaikat ini. Tangan meremat seprei ranjang yang memang telah kusut di awal permainan, pantatnya diposisikan untuk dinaikkan lebih ke atas, kepala menengok sedikit ke belakang, melirik lemah pada Midori. Merengek dengan isakan layaknya seorang bocah.

"Lakukan... sesukamu..."

.

.

.

Entah ini sudah menit keberapa, suara decit ranjang masih memenuhi kamar yang membuat peluh kedua insan bercucuran di tubuh telanjang mereka. Erangan, engahan napas, desahan tidak pernah berhenti diperdengarkan. Tangan pemuda yang berada dibawah terus mencakar-cakar dan meremas seprei semakin kencang setiap kali tubuhnya terdorong maju akibat hentakan dari belakang yang dilakukan pria dibelakangnya. Pandangannya mulai kabur setelah sekian banyak hujaman bagian besar pada lubangnya memberi kenikmatan, yang juga membuat _adik kecil_ nya licin oleh cairan precum.

Serasa tidak mengenal lelah, Nagamasa Midori masih menggerakkan pinggul secara cepat kala dirinya merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup punggung Yukimura sementara tangannya bekerja memijat kejantanan yang lama diabaikan.

Ah, sudah benar-benar basah. Bahkan telapak tangan Midori menjadi licin karenanya.

Memelankan pergerakannya, Midori berhenti sejenak, "Kau menikmatinya, Yukimura-kun?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Yukimura masih memejamkan matanya erat seraya menggigit kuat seprei ranjang, sekedar meredam desahan berisiknya karena benda besar dibelakangnya sesekali masih bergerak maju menggesek lubang sempitnya.

"Kau tahu, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa memiliki waktu bersamamu. Menghabiskan malam dengan anggota _Toy Gun Gun_ yang sejak dulu menarik perhatianku dengan sifat pembangkangnya,"

Kelopak mata perlahan terbuka, meski sayu nan lemah, Yukimura masih sadar untuk mendengar suara Midori.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang, ketertarikanku padamu ini adalah perasaan suka─ Tooru?"

Jelas. Sangat jelas Yukimura mendengarnya. Entah apa yang kini dirasakannya, perasaannya bercampur aduk setelah mendengar penuturan Midori. Entah, dia senang atau marah, entah dia bahagia atau kecewa, namun di saat yang bersamaan pula sosok lain yang ia cintai datang melintas dalam angannya.

"Aku... menyukai─" jeda sejenak, isak tangis kembali bercampur dalam lisan, "─Mattsun,"

Ah. Ada sesuatu yang menyakiti Midori meski hal itu tidak tampak dari luar. Keras kepala. Nagamasa Midori tahu bahwa Yukimura menyukai Masamune, memujanya sebegitu tinggi meskipun ia tahu bahwa dia, yang Yukimura sukai tidak sekalipun menganggap perasaannya adalah yang orang-orang sebut sebagai cinta sepasang insan. Dan Midori kira, dirinya memiliki celah untuk masuk ke dalam perasaan Yukimura Tooru dengan memanfaatkan Masamune Matsuoka.

Yah, dangkal sekali pemikirannya, berharap Yukimura yang dari awal membencinya bisa berbalik menyukainya hanya dalam semalam ini.

"Hmpft benar-benar sangat mencintai Masamune, hm? Kau terus mengejarnya meski Masamune tidak pernah melihatmu lebih dari sekedar sahabat atau partner. Menjijikkan,"

Bukan, bukan ini yang ingin Midori katakan. Bukan perkataan yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Kau hanya membuang waktumu dengan mencintai orang yang tidak akan pernah menyadari perasaanmu, Tooru."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

Sudah, saya ndak tau kudu ngetik apaan dibawah tulisan TBC ini... yang jelas, iya saya labil karena banting setir(?) pas mau bersambungnya. Ah, fic ini lanjutan dari fic milik author **Haisaki** , dengan saya yang udah minta ijin buat makin mesumin di chapter selanjutnya ini /duesh!

Nah, sori Jak kalo fic-nya ndak vanas, maklum saya kan masih dalam masa-masa pembelajaran memahami MidoYuki dalam fanfic /gayamu.

Dan buat chapter selanjutnya, masmbak Haisaki yang akan melanjutkannya, mwahahahaha~ ditunggu loh ya Jak!

Nah, mind to review?


End file.
